Charles Deckard
Description Charles Deckard is the protagonist and a renowned professional thief and mercenary. He is extremely skilled at his work, including expertise with infiltrating security systems and usage of firearms. Later on he then discovers newfound powers from Pandora's Box, giving him abilities to heal his body or telekinetically push away objects or creatures using Animus energy. Background Deckard has an unclear past, but he is familiar with firearms and disabling electronic security, and had performed an unknown but extensive number of art thefts prior to being hired for a job into opening Pandora's Box. Involvement Deckard was hired by LeFey to infiltrate and steal Pandora's Box, as he enters further in the museum and discovers the box, deckard then proceeds to use the key to 'open' the box, only for the box to reveal what seems to be a hand print. Deckard then places his hand on the hand print and ends up opening Pandora's Box and leaving a signet brand on his left hand, thus releasing Animus energy that is causing the museum to collapse, after his escape he then discovers a beam of energy that cause animus energy to spread and wreak havoc and realizing "mythological" Aniform creatures into the world, Deckard and his handler for the job, LeFey's secretary, Vivian Kane, survive the initial chaos and are attacked by soldiers of the Black Order, as LeFey sees Deckard an potential threat, and is willing to kill Vivian to ensure that she won't be an threat later on. Vivian then calls the Black Order's old enemies, the Council of 98, so she and Deckard can set things right--- and perhaps get revenge. Lexington was at first distrustful toward Vivian and Deckard, but then soon gives in and offers them a deal to help fight off the invasion in exchange for safe haven for both Vivian and Deckard. Deckard distrust anyone that he is not affiliated, but he was given no choice but to assist the Council to stop the invasion. Later on, the Council discovers that Ormand LeFey plans to use Pandora's Box (at the time held by the Council), to power a machine that will permit the Black Order to control all the Box's "Aniform" creatures-- and if successful, the machine will cause a backlash of energy through the Signet on Deckard's arm and kill him. The Council's central headquarters in London is attacked by both Aniform and the Order, shattering their coordination and allowing LeFey's troops to seize the Box and take Vivian captive. In desperation, Deckard and the Council return to New York City to destroy the machine. They succeed, destroying the machine but taking Pandora's Box with it, leaving the Aniform creatures in the world. Deckard is then betrayed by the Council and imprisoned so that the Signet on his arm could be studied to make a new Pandora's Box to contain the creatures around the world, but he escapes on board a helicopter and leaves the Council's base. Later on, Deckard then encounters a griffin and then proceeds to imprint energy to the creature, thus giving him the ability to control Aniform creatures. Trivia *Deckard is a silent protagonist. *The first weapon you get while playing Deckard is the Fire Axe. *Deckard has the Signet branded on his left hand, giving him the ability to manipulate and control animus energy. Deckard can use this to either heal his body or use it to telekinetically push away objects or creatures. It is later revealed that Deckard seems to be the first human to obtain the power that mankind in the past has been seeking all along. *As how Vivian said, Deckard seems to be like a living power source for Animus energy, either energy is stored onto his hand or something much more. See also * Link External links * External link Category:People Category:Main Characters